Reste mien
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Ils sont là, prisonniers de cette dimension sans fin. L'un se renfermant sur lui-même, l'autre le surveillant discrètement. Un événement va changer tout cela. Et s'ils étaient mieux séparés ?... HypnosXThanatos, Yaoi, léger Twincest.


Et oui, me v'là avec une nouvelle petite fic totalement différente de ce que je fais pour le moment (_eh oui, je suis pourtant surbooké par ce que j'ai déjà en cours et mon bac mais non, ça ne m'empêche pas d'écrire un truc nouveau..._). C'est court (_à mes yeux !_) et peut être un peu rapide mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas trop développer tout ça... Et oui, l'été n'est pas un bon moment pour moi généralement donc bon.

Donc, gros zoom sur Hypnos et Thanatos pour cette histoire. J'ai vu les épisodes des _Lost Canvas_ récemment, ça m'a redonné envie de les utiliser un peu, mes petits Dieux... Bah oui, ils n'étaient pas encore passés par mes mains ses jumeaux-ci et bien c'est fait maintenant ! Léger twincest, vous voilà avertis...

Disclaimer**:** Je le nomme encore une fois: tout Saint Seiya appartient à **Kurumada-sama**, on finira par le savoir... Le Lost Canvas est de** Shiori Teshirogi**. Mary est de moi par contre.

Bonne lecture à vous !

.

Reste mien

* * *

><p><strong>Dans presque tous les mythes fondateurs, personne n'a de pire ennemi que <strong>**son frère, si ce n'est son père qui, craignant une alliance des frères contre lui, ****prend parfois les devants et les tue...**

* * *

><p>Il entra lentement dans la pièce. Il ne se cachait pas cependant mais il connaissait que trop bien son caractère... Il était là bien sûr, assis dans le fauteuil à l'apparence usée, un livre en main, le nez plongé dedans. Savait-il qu'il était là ? A tous les coups, non. Ou alors, il faisait comme si ce n'était pas le cas, pensant qu'il ne l'interromprait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Encore une fois, il avait oublié le temps qui passait. Trois jours qu'il était là et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte...<p>

Il s'avança sans faire de bruits dans la grande bibliothèque, sa robe noire glissant en silence sur le sol alors qu'il regardait vaguement autour de lui. Chaque fois qu'il venait, la pièce était un peu plus grande, de nouveaux livres la remplissant chaque journée. L'odeur du cuir et des vieux parchemins lui monta aux narines. Ouvrages impies écrient de la main des mortels, blasphèmes à chaque mots, mensonges décrient avec passion... Qu'il détestait les livres ! Même les récits de guerre et de carnage ne lui permettaient pas de ressentir le plaisir qu'il éprouvait en regardant les combats. Et dire que son frère aimait ses fichus bouquins !

Il s'arrêta près de son double qui n'avait toujours pas amorcé un geste à son égard. Il savait bien comment cela allait finir. Il allait lui parler, l'autre dirait qu'il l'emmerde, qu'il ne pouvait jamais "_lui foutre la paix plus de cinq minutes_"... Il s'énerverait à son tour et ils finiraient par se disputer avant qu'il ne finisse par partir en colère. Au moins, cela avait le mérite de ramener l'autre à la réalité... Mais cela ne les empêcheraient pas de s'en vouloir l'un l'autre pendant quelques jours. Quoi que... Qu'est-ce que cela représentait face à l'éternité ?...

Innovons donc aujourd'hui, pour changer.

Il appuya sur le livre pour le faire s'abaisser, provoquant la réaction contraire sur la tête du jeune homme qui se redressa pour darder son regard doré dans le sien.

- Que... ?

- Je viens juste te signaler que tu es assis ici depuis plus de trois jours maintenant et qu'il serait tant que tu daignes un peu bouger ton derrière si tu ne veux pas prendre la poussière, le coupa-t-il.

Heureux de son petit effet et de la surprise qu'il put lire sur ce visage si semblable au sien, il lâcha le livre et sortit avec dignité de la salle. Ce n'était vraiment pas souvent qu'il réussissait à l'étonner. Il savourait donc cette 'victoire' qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Parce que cela risquait de ne plus marcher...

Thanatos tourna à l'angle du couloir et s'engagea dans un des escaliers qui conduisaient au balcon. Hypnos finirait bien par l'y rejoindre...

* * *

><p>Un ciel complètement bleu un soleil éclatant, une brise imaginaire pour les rafraichir... Le paradis, aurait pu-t-on dire. Ou une prison dorée. Prisonnier de cette dimension sans temps ni fin, l'ennui était bien une des rares choses qu'il pouvait craindre.<p>

Leurs chutes face aux Chevaliers d'Athéna avaient été fatale à leurs libertés, à lui comme à son frère. Oh, ils n'étaient pas morts face à Seiya et à sa bande de potes, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Un Dieu ne meurt pas, son âme se réincarne toujours, sauf s'il décide lui-même de quitter le cycle des réincarnations. Bon, ils avaient perdus leurs corps originels, ils ne pourraient donc plus entrer à Elysion ou sur l'Olympe par contre, pas sans le concours d'un autre Dieu. Mais ils pouvaient toujours emprunter d'autres corps. Cela prenait juste un peu de temps.

Prenons Hadès pour exemple. Il n'avait jamais eu de "vrais" corps d'emprunt, il se contentait d'en occuper un et le jeune Andromède avait démontré qu'on pouvait aller contre sa volonté. Comme son vrai corps venait d'être détruit, il allait lui falloir un paquet de siècles avant de pouvoir revenir, mais il reviendrait bien. Athéna, c'était différent. Elle avait abandonné son vrai corps. Elle se réincarnait donc tous les 300 ans à peu près et passait ses périodes sans "corps" sur l'Olympe. Pour eux, c'était la même chose, ils avaient toujours eu des corps d'emprunts, leurs âmes séjournant dans leurs vrais corps entre temps. Même maintenant, cela devrait leur être facile pour qu'ils trouvent de nouveaux corps. Normalement...

Parce que la Déesse de la Guerre avait clairement innové cette fois-ci, en guise de 'punition' à infliger aux vaincus. Pas de petites boites comme la dernière fois, pas d'urne comme Poséidon. Elle s'était montrée plus subtile pour eux. Elle avait recréée grâce à son pouvoir une réplique du Palais qu'ils habitaient quand le Hadès de l'époque tentait de peindre le Lost Canvas. Puis, elle les avait foutu dans une dimension et eux avec. Ils ne pouvaient donc partir de cet endroit.

Bon, ce n'était pas si inconfortable que cela. Hypnos avait une grande bibliothèque qui emmagasinait jour après jour les livres des mortels. Et lui avait une salle dans laquelle il pouvait voir les batailles terriennes ou en créée des avec des illusions pour s'amuser. Ce n'était déjà pas si mal. Quand ils allaient sur les balcons, ils pouvaient admirer le ciel, jouer aux échecs ou aux cartes. Et ils avaient même un jardin intérieur. Presque aussi bien qu'Elysion sauf qu'ils n'étaient qu'eux deux et que leurs mouvements étaient limités à cet endroit.

Ils n'avaient même pas cherchés à protester. Athéna était aidée par Zeus, ils n'avaient donc pas leurs mots à dire. Et puis, dans quelques temps, ils sortiraient. Soit à la mort du corps mortel de cette Déesse, soit parce qu'il y aurait des emmerdes sur Terre qu'ils pourraient régler. Ils n'avaient qu'à être patients. Après tant de siècles d'existence, ils en connaissaient la vertu. Mais ici...

Un Dieu ne meurt pas dans le sens où les mortels l'entendent. L'âme, le Cosmos, l'énergie du Dieu est toujours présent et perceptible par ses pairs, même quand il n'a pas de corps. Et pourtant, les Dieux pouvaient disparaitre. Purement, simplement, sans réincarnation possible... Et dans ce lieu reculé où le temps n'avait plus prise, il craignait que cela n'arrive...

Disparaitre et mourir ne sont pas deux choses similaires. On meurt, mais on finit par se réincarner, même si l'âme reste un instant plus ou moins long à souffrir en Enfers. Les Dieux aussi se réincarnent quand le corps meurt. Mais si l'esprit vient à disparaitre, alors c'est la vrai 'mort'. Et l'ennui était la cause de cela, la plupart du temps tout du moins. Ce n'était pas difficile. Après quelques siècles, l'immortalité était lourde. Peu avaient le droit de s'incarner pendant une génération sur Terre. Et les guerres ne faisaient pas tout même si elles étaient suivis par tous, particulièrement les Guerres Saintes même si elles n'avaient lieu que tous les trois siècles à peu près. Et entre temps, entre les guerres ou quand elles étaient lassantes ou qu'on ne s'y intéressait pas ?...

Les Dieux se laissaient aller. Plus adulés, leurs noms et faits s'oubliant, ils tombaient dans l'oublie la plus totale. Les Dieux mineurs étaient plus qu'une vingtaine alors que le Panthéon en comptait des centaines avant. Les Dieux principaux étaient pour le moment épargnés, ceux qui étaient les plus connus aussi mais le reste... Et dans cette dimension, étaient-ils à l'abri ? Hypnos l'inquiétait. Il passait de plus en plus de temps repliés sur lui-même, près de ses chers livres... Hypnos n'était pas comme lui. Lui devait toujours bouger pour se sentir bien, combattre, s'entrainer, marcher, courir, râler... Il avait besoin d'action, il avait ça dans la peau. Mais pas son jumeau. Lui préférait le calme, le silence. Lui pouvait rester plusieurs jours dans un fauteuil à lire s'il ne le surveillait pas. Lui ne se rendait plus compte du temps qui passaient...

Thanatos pouvait l'avouer: il avait peur. Mais pas pour lui. Il avait peur que son frère ne disparaisse à son tour. Il n'accepterait pas que cela arrive, pas à cause de cette cruche d'Athéna ! Alors il le surveillait, même si cela énervait son jumeau. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il le laissait trop partir dans ses livres, il le perdrait...

* * *

><p>Hypnos était sur Terre. Véritablement, pas comme les illusions qui créaient un paysage terrestre pour ses guerres dans sa salle à lui. Le temps était passé depuis cette fameuse fois où il avait interrompu son frère dans sa lecture. Il avait recommencé d'ailleurs. Combien ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Le temps, notion déjà bien abstraite à ses yeux en temps normal, n'existait tout simplement plus dans ce lieu. Plus d'une fois, c'était certain. Et le comportement de son jumeau semblait se dégrader...<p>

Puis, il y avait eu une visite inattendue. Hermès, le messager de Zeus. La raison ? Le Roi des Cieux avait été surpris qu'ils ne tentent rien pour échapper à leur prison et, en "récompense de bonne conduite", avait décidé de leur accorder une faveur. L'un d'eux pouvait sortir. Juste un qui aurait le droit d'aller emprunter un corps et de se balader sur Terre librement. Il pouvait y rester autant de temps qu'il le voudrait mais il devrait finir par revenir dans cette dimension. En quelques sortes, celui qui resterait servirait d'otage et assurerait le retour de l'autre par sa présence.

Thanatos avait saisi l'occasion. Devançant son frère alors que le Dieu des voleurs finissait à peine son message, il s'était contenté d'un:

- Hypnos ira alors. J'ai plusieurs guerres qui se déroulent en ce moment et je veux savoir comment elles se finiront.

D'autres auraient répliqués qu'il pouvait au contraire en profiter pour les voir de près. Mais son attitude dédaigneuse envers les humains lui assuraient qu'on ne mettrait pas en doute le fait qu'il préférait rester plutôt que de les côtoyer. Et puis, il n'était pas idiot. La vrai raison de cette "faveur" ? Les Olympiens s'ennuyaient. Ils avaient espérés un peu d'action de leurs parts mais avaient vite été déçu. Sous cette proposition se cachait autre chose. Il n'avait pas tardé à savoir quoi quand son frère était partit sur Terre...

La douleur, il n'y avait pas prêté attention au départ. Puis, elle avait augmenté et il avait bien compris. Plus le temps passait, plus sa séparation avec son jumeau serait dangereuse. Une autre malédiction de cet endroit qu'on s'était bien gardé de leur informer.

Assis sur une banquette près du balcon, il tentait de réprimer tant bien que mal un nouvel assaut douloureux. Combien de jours, de mois, d'années Hypnos était-il partit ? Avait-il lui aussi mal ? En tout cas, il était certain d'une chose: la douleur s'attaquait directement à son esprit. Quand il baisserait les bras, quand cela deviendrait insoutenable, son âme partirait en lambeaux...

Les Dieux s'étaient installés pour profiter du spectacle. Il n'y avait qu'Hypnos qui puisse le sauver en se décidant à revenir...

* * *

><p>Terre, XXI siècle. Toujours. Ils étaient restés si peu que cela dans leur prison ? Pourtant, le temps y était si long que cela paraissait franchement impossible. Peut-être était-ce une autre magouille des autres Dieux, qui sait...<p>

Depuis combien de temps était-il au milieu des mortels ? Une, deux, trois semaines ? Non, plus... Il dirait un peu plus d'un mois. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il se souvenait juste de profiter de cette quasi-liberté. Finit la présence parfois trop oppressante de son frère. Finit les disputes et la mauvaise humeur. Il faisait ce qu'il lui plaisait. Aller voir des films que Thanatos aurait décrit comme ennuyeux, visiter des musées, se promener dans des parcs, s'installer à la table d'un café pour regarder les passants... Tant de choses anodines voir même absurde pour des êtres immortels tels que lui. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression de 'revivre'. Il se sentait bien, plus confiné, plus calme, plus en paix...

Mais loin de son jumeau.

Au début, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à son absence. C'était comme quand il s'enfermait dans sa bibliothèque pour avoir un peu de calme après tout, sauf qu'il n'avait pas de livres et que Thanatos ne débarquerait pas en plein milieu pour le déranger. Il pouvait donc faire comme bon lui semblait sans avoir de reproches. Et puis... Puis, il avait commencé à tourner régulièrement la tête, s'attendant toujours à trouver son frère à ses côtés, comme d'habitude. Il s'était mis à regretter sa présence, son visage, sa voix voir même les rares moments où ils se touchaient. Il lui manquait. Tant et si bien qu'il s'était décidé à repartir.

Mais il y avait Mary.

Mary, c'était la jolie et douce jeune fleuriste qui vendait ses créations dans sa boutique, en face du café où il s'arrêtait. Mary, c'était la jeune femme a qui il avait un jour offert un café et qu'il avait appris à connaitre, impressionné par la culture qu'elle possédait. Mary avait toujours le même avis que lui. Ils avaient pas mal de points communs, de centre d'intérêt identique. Mary, il s'était mis à l'apprécier, à l'attendre le soir pour la raccompagner chez elle, à chercher sa présence, à l'inviter lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas. Mary parlait peu d'elle, comme lui d'ailleurs. Mary remplaçait un peu Thanatos par sa présence. Il l'appréciait Mary.

Il ne pouvait pas partir et la laisser comme ça, non ?

Alors il repoussait son départ chaque jour un peu plus, se trouvant un nouveau prétexte. Il méritait un peu de se faire plaisir, non ? Et avant de partir, Thanatos lui-même lui il pas dit avec grand sérieux:

- Amuses toi, ne te restreint pas.

Ne faisait-il pas cela ?

Il se frotta légèrement la poitrine, buvant un énième café à la fameuse terrasse. Depuis quelques temps, il avait sans cesse mal. Cela devait venir de ce corps. Malade peut être ou non préparé pour lui. La douleur était encore supportable mais elle devenait par moment gênante. Et il ne pouvait pas changer de corps, Mary ne le reconnaitrait pas... Alors il supportait, même si elle augmentait un peu plus avec les jours.

Il regarda l'heure. Il faudrait encore une heure avant que Mary ne prenne une pause. C'était long, au point qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'être à nouveau dans sa prison. Enfin, le temps n'avait jamais été un souci pour lui, ce n'était vraiment pas maintenant que cela allait commencer. Il se cala confortablement dans son siège. Il allait attendre, tout simplement. Et ensuite...

_La pièce, il l'a connaissait. Sombre, des colonnes en faisant le tour... Elle était circulaire, trois marches après la porte permettaient d'y entrer. Il n'y avait rien dedans, ni meubles, ni objets. En temps normal du moins. Cette fois-ci, elle semblait occupée. Des tentures rouge sang se dressaient le long des murs. De la poussière voltait un peu partout. Le sol était recouvert de sable, le plafond semblait fait de lourds nuages noirs. Il y avait le fracas des armes, les cris d'agonies, les hurlements de guerriers... L'odeur du sang, tenace, incessante. Une guerre, une bataille faisait rage ici. La pièce n'avait plus lieu d'être. C'était une gigantesque plaine qui se dressait là._

_Et il le vit. Au milieu de tout cela, le seul qui était "réel", dont le corps et la texture n'était pas limpide, transparente, contrairement aux autres. Le seul à être vrai, même s'il ne portait pas son armure, comme d'habitude pourtant quand il était là._

_C'était... Différent. Pourquoi Thanatos était-il donc accroupit sur le sol, pourquoi se main se serait-elle à l'emplacement de son cœur, pourquoi semblait-il souffrir ainsi ?_

_La bataille avait disparu, comme si son frère n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour garder l'illusion active. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était si pâle... Hypnos tendit la main pour le toucher. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, qu'il sache pourquoi, qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait, qu'il..._

- Et bien, rêvez-vous donc ?

Il se redressa. Mary le regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. L'heure était passée. Il s'était endormit.

- Je suis désolé, je...

- Ne t'excuse donc pas, lui assura la jeune fille en lui tendant la main. Tu viens ? Nous serons en retard à la dernière séance sinon.

Brève hésitation avant qu'il n'accepte de la suivre. C'est vrai, il l'avait invité. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts après tout. Mais alors qu'il marchait, quelque chose le turlupinait. Était-ce véritablement un rêve ou... ? Il se frotta une nouvelle fois la poitrine, n'étant pas sûr de la réponse qu'il pouvait apporter à cette question...

* * *

><p>Quand Hypnos entra dans le Palais qui constituait sa prison, il sut de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'énergie dans l'air était si faible, comme Thanatos dont il ne ressentait presque plus le Cosmos... L'odeur de mort qui vient lui chatouiller les narines confirmait le tout. Quelque chose était arrivée ici. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son frère. Vite ! Il s'engagea dans une série de couloirs, se fiant à l'énergie de son jumeau.<p>

La soirée ne s'était pas bien déroulée, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Peu concentré sur le film qu'ils étaient allés voir, il avait totalement décroché quand une autre "vision" c'était imposé à lui. Plus de guerres alentours mais toujours son frère, allongé sur sa couche. Son frère qui souffrait, toujours, encore plus qu'avant. Et sa propre douleur à la poitrine qui se rappelait à lui... Non, ce n'était pas en rapport à son corps d'emprunt cette douleur. C'était autre chose, quelque chose qui les concernaient son frère et lui. Il fallait qu'il retourne dans cette dimension, qui quitte la Terre. Sa jeune nouvelle amie n'était pas tout. Elle ne remplacerait jamais la présence de son double...

A peine sortie du cinéma, il l'avait planté plus qu'autre chose pour aller dans une rue adjacente. Rentrer ne lui serait pas difficile. Il avait déployé son Cosmos et...

Et il avait senti la présence de Mary dans son dos. Mary qui l'observait. Il s'était tourné pour lui faire face. Mary. Jolie, jeune, douce, innocente, calme... Mary avait trop de qualités. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il ne cherchait pas quelqu'un de semblable à lui. Au contraire même. Si la seule personne qu'il supportait malgré tout était son jumeau, ce n'était pas pour rien. Joueur, râleur, colérique, exubérant... Totalement le contraire de Mary. Totalement le contraire de son caractère. Et pourtant, c'était son frère qui prenait soin de lui, lui qui s'inquiétait quand il se refermait trop sur lui-même, lui qui le changeait du quotidien, lui qui se mettait toujours en avant dans les batailles... Il n'avait pas besoin de Mary près de lui.

- Adieu.

- Je...

Rien d'autres, pas même une excuse, une légère explication. Juste cette phrase. La rue avait été vaguement éclairée. Il était partit. Sans un regard, sans une hésitation. Il avait plus important.

Et maintenant, le voilà en train de grimper quatre à quatre les marches se trouvant devant lui. Il se savait proche du but. L'inquiétude le taraudait, lui qui pourtant était généralement calme en toutes circonstances. Mais c'était différent. Quelque chose le poussait à se presser. Un danger courrait en ses lieux. Pourquoi sinon Thanatos serait-il dans la bibliothèque, lui que lire révulsait ? Une nouvelle crise de douleur le plia en deux, bien plus forte que toutes les précédentes. Son frère...

Il se traina jusqu'au bout de l'escalier, se redressa grâce au mur et finit enfin par pousser les lourdes portes de bois pour y entrer...

Les livres volaient. Pensée incongrue et néanmoins bien réelle. Les livres volaient. Poussés par le Cosmos noir de l'autre Dieu, ils se détachaient des rayonnages pour aller se heurter entre eux, se coller au plafond ou encore s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol. Thanatos était debout au milieu de la furie qu'il avait créée. Pâle. Faible. Translucide. Mourant ?

- Thanatos !

Il franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient avant de passer ses bras autour de son corps froid et de le serrer contre lui. Un geste si simple qu'ils n'avaient pas effectués depuis si longtemps... Surprise dans le regard argenté. La chaleur de son jumeau qu'il sentait contre lui. La douleur qui refluait. Pas de rêves, pas de mirages, pas d'illusions dans une pièce. Ils étaient bien tous les deux...

Les ouvrages tombèrent autour d'eux dans des bruits plus ou moins sourds. Qu'importait. La présence de l'autre était plus importante. Hypnos resserra sa prise, l'assurant qu'il était bien là de ce simple geste. Le Cosmos de l'autre s'était calmé alors que le brun passait presque timidement les bras autour de son cou. Le soulagement, la fatigue et la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait soudainement menaçait de le faire s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre mais il se refusait à le lâcher. Il avait besoin de lui...

- Plus jamais... Chuchota doucement son frère. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul...

Combien Thanatos avait-il souffert à cause de lui ? Et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais plain ou autre, il avait toujours continué à veiller sur lui discrètement... Si pour les autres, il était un dieu sanguinaire, dépourvu de compassion, avide de batailles et colérique, il n'avait jamais été comme ça avec lui mais il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre combien ils étaient liés tous les deux...

- J'avais si mal...

- Je sais... Mais c'est finit maintenant Thana', je te le promets. Je ne te quitterais plus. Nos existences ont toujours dépendus de l'autre après tout...

Il sourit, de ce doux sourire que seul Hypnos possédait et dont Thanatos était le seul à pouvoir le recevoir. Mais cette fois-ci, le visage de son frère restait grave. Il le fixait sans un mot, le détaillant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Fini même par le mettre mal à l'aise...

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu m'as déjà fait cette promesse.

Oui, il s'en rappelait. Une promesse qu'il lui avait faite alors qu'ils étaient jeunes, alors que les temps mythologique débutaient à peine. Une promesse qu'il avait faite à son double un fameux soir, à l'aube de la première des Guerres Saintes...

- Je te l'a réitère alors. Comme cette nuit-là, nous ne faisons qu'un...

- Et nous resteront à jamais une seule entité, acheva doucement l'autre, reprenant à son tour les mots jadis employés.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, se redressant légèrement. Fatigue, douleur ? Oubliés. Sa faiblesse alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir sans la présence de son frère ? Aussi. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveaux ensembles, rien ne pouvait le décourager... Sa voix grave résonna étrangement dans la salle aux murs désormais vides:

- _Restes __mien_ Hypnos.

- Jusqu'à la fin des temps Thanatos.

Qu'importe les Dieux qui les observaient peut être toujours, qu'importe ce qu'ils pourraient dire ou penser d'eux... Les Dieux jumeaux ne seraient jamais compris. Ils agissaient selon leur bon vouloir, avec un but et un intérêt commun.

Et ce n'était pas ce baiser brûlant, ses lèvres douces qui dévoraient leurs jumelles alors que les deux langues jouaient entre elles tandis que leurs corps semblaient collés l'un à l'autre, qui les séparerait un jour. Rien ne les empêcheraient de vivre leurs immortalités conjointement, pas même cet amour pour l'autre...

Fin

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu et encore merci de m'avoir lue !<p>

Tiny ~


End file.
